witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Deneslei Siegfried
The first time Geralt meets Siegfried, it is in the Vizima csatorna which the knight himself had locked a few days earlier in order to keep a dangerous kukorix from getting out and terrorizing the city. As a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, Siegfried is also bound by their tradition and technically a monk. He has taken a vow of celibacy. When the two first meet, Geralt can either choose to accept the knight's offer of help in killing the cockatrice, or go it alone. Either way, after the cockatrice has been dispatched and both Geralt and Siegfried are making their way to the exit, they are set upon by some Szalamandra. Siegfried makes a sarcastic remark asking Geralt if the Salamandra were friends of his, but then on a more sober note mentions that he knows a private detective who might be of service, Raymond Maarloeve, citing him as a friend. For the remainder of Acts II and III, Siegfried spends most of his time at his post. In Act II, that post depends on the events in the sewers with the cockatrice. If the two fought as a team, Siegfried is just outside the állomáshelye near the kolostora of A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje. If Geralt fought the beast alone, then the knight is stationed outside the front entrance to the kórház. In either case, though, he does make a brief excursion to the mocsár. In Act III he moves to the entrance to the kolostora proper. Kapcsolódó küldetések * A felderítés * A szépség és a szörnyeteg * A Tisztítótűz * Aranyláz * Egy régi jó barát * Fagyos tükrözödések * Felhívás vízbefúltakról * Hat láb mélyen * Szökés * Szörnyeteg a csatornából * Vizima hamvai Bejegyzés Érdekességek * In the csatorna, Siegfried offers to join forces with Geralt, and fight the kukorix together. ** If Geralt accepts, you'll get 800 tapasztalati pontok when the deed is done ** If he declines the offer, then he nets 1000 tapasztalati pontok. * There are other consequences to this choice which affect Siegfried's whereabouts in Act II: ** If Geralt fought alongside Siegfried, the knight will help the witcher access the gát and then resume his usual station outside A Rend állomáshelye. ** If Geralt fought alone, Siegfried will be guarding the doors to the kórház instead and will grant the witcher free access there. * Later during the Act II, Siegfried will be in the clearing outside the Druidák ligete in the mocsár, leading a group of soldiers against the Scoia'tael (this happens irrespective of the choice made during the prison break). see A felderítés * During the Aranyláz quest, if Geralt sides with Siegfried and the Order, the soldiers will help him later in the Szalamandra búvóhely, and at the end of Act IV, he can still choose to either remain neutral or side with the Scoia'tael. * Siegfried claims he's the son of Deneslei Eyck. Furthermore, he mentions that his father died while fighting a manticore. * In Act III, in the Kereskedő Negyed, one can overhear a rumour that Siegfried is the bastard son of Jacques de Aldersberg, the founder and the Nagymester of A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje in ''A Witcher''. * During the Epilógus, if one takes the Witcher/Neutral path on can choose not to fight Siegfried. However, you still have to fight an apparition of him on the Fagyott Puszták. * Siegfried has the face of Konrad Tomaszkiewicz, designer at CD Projekt RED. Gallery Image:People_Siegfried of Denesle.png|Siegfreid's journal picture Kategória:Karakterek A Witcher számítógépes játékban Kategória:Második Fejezet Kategória:Harmadik Fejezet Kategória:Ötödik Fejezet Kategória:Epilógus cs:Sigfried z Denesle de:Siegfried von Denesle en:Siegfried of Denesle es:Siegfried de Denesle fr:Siegfried de Denesle it:Siegfried de Dansley pl:Zygfryd z Denesle ru:Зигфрид из Денесле Kategória:Karakterek